The World is Doomed
by angellwings
Summary: Jonas/PR. Kevin had panicked a little then. They were the only hope? If that was so then the world didn't stand a chance. Jonas AU. Power Rangers AU. Slightly crackish.


_The World is Doomed_

By angellwings

* * *

**Dedicated to ****JDPhoenix**** because she's probably the only person who will enjoy this as much as me. And for all of the insane conversations we have on AIM. Seriously, this is not the first crack AU that we've come up with. Haha xD

* * *

**

Kevin stared at the metal object in his hand. How had this happened? He'd been in the juice bar with his brothers…not really doing anything. Sure, he had maybe been staring at Macy as she practiced on the balance beam, but that was about it. No one could blame him for staring. Macy was attractive, and when she wore those leotards and tights—

Not important.

He shook the thought away and looked back down at his hand. The gold coin in the center gleamed in the sunlight while the figure carved onto it seemed to stare at him accusingly.

"_This is right. You know it is." _

Kevin blinked and wondered, briefly, if that voice had actually come from the little Tyrannosaurus on the coin. Of course, he knew it hadn't. It had been in his head. Regardless of where the voice came from…it had a point. The object in his hands fit. It belonged there. He could already feel it's power flowing through him a little.

The big floating head had been right.

It was his destiny.

What had he been thinking about again? Oh, Macy in her leotard. Wait. No. That's what had distracted him.

The juice bar. He'd been thinking about the juice bar, and how he had been minding his own business before the earthquake hit, and then, suddenly, he'd found himself in a large round room.

A large round room where there were all kinds of panels with buttons and blinking lights. He had no idea what any of them did (not that it really mattered), but they certainly _looked _impressive. He'd had enough time to register who was with him (his brothers, Macy, and Stella) before a large floating head had appeared.

Yes, a floating head, and not just a floating head. But a floating head with a little robot sidekick named Alpha.

He'd given them all a speech about the world being in danger, and how the five of them were the only hope. Kevin had panicked a little then. _They_ were the only hope? If that was so then the world didn't stand a chance. They weren't really the fighting types. Well, maybe Macy was. But the rest of them? No way. They'd each been given what Zordon (the floating head) called a "morpher" and a "power coin".

Kevin still couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd imagined all of this. Was he having a psychotic break? Floating heads, morphers, robot sidekicks…

He _had_ to be going crazy.

But one look at the other four people walking with him, and he knew he wasn't. They looked as conflicted as he did.

"Were we just…talking to a floating head?" Joe asked hesitantly.

Stella sighed, "Oh good, it wasn't just me. I thought the hours I spent trapped in the Home Ec. Room were finally starting to get to me."

"It's not really the floating head that concerns me," Macy told them. "It's what that head told us or did you guys miss that part? _We_ have to save the world."

"_We_ don't have to do anything," Nick said with a huff. "I'm not even sure this isn't some sort of elaborate prank. How do we know that any of this is for real?"

Kevin's brows flew upward, "You think someone would go to _that_ much trouble to punk a bunch of teenagers?"

"Who knows _what_ people will do these days," Nick scoffed.

Macy bit her bottom lip and glanced thoughtfully at her morpher, "But…what if this is _real_, Nick? What then?"

"It's not real. It can't be," Nick told her. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than them.

"I don't know," Stella said. "It all seemed pretty real to me."

"But…aliens, Stells?" Joe asked. "Come on."

"What? You felt that earthquake. Did it _feel_ like the usual earthquake to you?" Stella asked him pointedly. "And if this isn't real how do you explain our sudden disappearance from the juice bar earlier?"

Joe's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck. That had him stumped.

Nick had been silenced too. There didn't seem to be a logical explanation. One minute they were in town and the next they were in a strange building on the undeveloped outskirts of Angel Grove. There's no realistic way that could happen within a split second.

"So, it really is up to us to save the world?" Joe asked with a gulp.

"The world is doomed," Nick said dryly.

"No," Kevin said sternly. "It's not."

"It's not?" Macy asked him.

"No," Kevin repeated as he turned to Macy. "Because we've got you. You know a thousand and one different ways to kick bad guy butt."

"Kev, I can't save the world by myself."

He smirked at her, "You could and you know it, but that's not what I meant. I _meant_ that you could train us. Teach us to fight."

"Woah, hold up," Stella said as she held up a hand. "Me? Fight? You're kidding right?"

Joe grinned, "I'd be up for learning."

"Of course you would," Nick said with a roll of his eyes. "If the rest of you are in then I suppose I am too."

"Well, then I guess that leaves Macy," Kevin said with a smile. "What do you say, Mace? Train us?"

Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, "I—I don't know."

Kevin's brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"I've only ever taught little kids before," Macy told him. "And this…we're talking about saving the world. It's a lot of pressure."

Macy's eyes were fearful and as she ran a hand through her hair he noticed she was shaking slightly. He glanced nervously at the others as he reached forward and took one of Macy's hands. Joe and Nick were going to have a field day teasing him later. He gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at him expectantly.

"We're all feeling the pressure. Just try your best, Macy. That's all _any_ of us can do. At least if we try we have a fighting chance," He told her. "I don't expect you to work miracles. I know I'm asking a lot. We're all kind of lost causes. Me especially, but—"

Macy smiled softly at him, "You're not a lost cause, Kev. No one is."

He chuckled, "We'll see about that."

Macy took a deep breath, and he could actually _see_ her mustering up all of her courage, "I'm in. I'll teach you guys what I know."

"So we're really gonna do this?" Stella asked. "We're going to fight aliens? For real?"

"If we don't then who will?" Kevin asked them pointedly.

"Well, then I guess we better get started," Nick told them.

"Why?" Joe asked. Nick motioned over their shoulders.

"Because I don't think those guys are human."

The group turned to follow Nick's line of sight. Stella's face scrunched up in disgust.

"What _are_ those things?" She asked.

The creatures coming toward them were grey, babbling, and stumbling. They didn't seem to be intelligent, but there was such a great quantity of them that they were a threat regardless. Macy sighed.

"Wow, alright, so we just jump right in then."

"Jump right in?" Joe asked frantically. "Jump right in? Are you insane?"

Macy rolled her eyes, "Joe, look at those guys. They're clearly not very bright. Consider it…training."

He glared at her, "Not helping, Mace."

"Couldn't we just morph?" Stella asked.

"No," Kevin said with a shake of his head. "Zordon—"

"Zordon?" Stella asked.

Kevin huffed. "The floating head."

"Oh! Right."

"He said that we should try fighting on our own first. The morphers are a last resort," Kevin told them.

"Can we _say_ we tried and morph anyway?" Nick asked with a groan.

Kevin quirked a critical eyebrow at Nick. "No. That's lying."

"Fine," Nick said. "But you're explaining any bruises I get to mom."

"Okay," Macy said as she stretched a bit. "Let's do this."

Stella screeched as one of the goons grabbed her from behind. Macy gave Stella a look and nodded.

"Stella," She yelled. "S.I.N.G.!"

"Sing?" Stella choked out questioningly.

"Solar-Plexus, Instep—"

"Nose! Groin! I remember!" Stella exclaimed. She elbowed her attacker in the chest, stepped on his foot, elbowed his nose, and then his groin. The foot soldier stumbled backwards. "I did it! Thank you _Miss Congeniality._"

Macy beamed at her friend before kicking away her own attacker. She turned to find both Joe and Nick dodging attacks left and right. It some how worked for them as every missed punch seemed to hit one of the other soldiers. The bad guys were taking each other out. Kevin on the other hand was surrounded, and appeared to have no idea what to do. Macy dodged and punched her way to him.

"Spin me!" She told him.

"Spin you?"

She turned her back toward him and motioned for her to grab her under the arms, "Spin me!"

He did as he was told and as she spun Macy stuck her legs out in front of her. This seemed to knock down one of them right after the other. But they kept coming, and neither Macy nor Kevin could spin forever. They stopped and reeled from the loss of balance. At some point during all of that Nick, Joe, and Stella had been backed into a boulder. Kevin and Macy were surrounded. They had no where to go.

"What do we do now?" Joe exclaimed.

Kevin shared a look with Macy before he spoke. "We morph!"

"Great!" Nick agreed. "…how do we do that exactly?"

"The floating head said something about calling out our dinosaurs, didn't he?" Stella asked.

Nick laughed, "Despite our current situation…that _still_ sounds ridiculous."

"Only one way to find out," Macy said as he pulled her morpher out from her pocket. "We have to _try_ to use these things." She turned to Kevin. "You first, fearless leader."

He pushed aside his shock at being called the leader. He didn't have time to think about that right now. "Alright, guys, it's morphin' time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Pteradactyl!" Macy yelled.

"Mastodon!" Joe exclaimed as he fumbled with his morpher.

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Stella said hesitantly.

"Triceratops!" Nick yelled in a resigned tone.

And there in place of the teens stood five costumed warriors.

"It worked!" Kevin said brightly. "I knew it would work!"

Macy and Kevin shared a victorious high five, and before they turned to finish off the soldiers Nick looked down at his costume.

"Spandex," He muttered dryly. "Kill me now."


End file.
